Belonging
by laurielove
Summary: Hermione and Lucius attend a conference in Vienna together. It's amazing what you can get up to in a five-star hotel, isn't it? Rated M for good reason. One-shot.


**This is a little one-shot off-shoot of my story, _Discovering Beauty_, although can be read entirely independently of that. Hermione and Lucius have been in a very deep relationship for a year or so. In this, they get a chance to go on a little jaunt together; very exciting! Lucius is back to haughty deliciousness. Goody goody. Beware - for mature readers only.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was cooking. She believed herself to be completely content. She had her favourite music on, a glass of wine, and was in the best kitchen in the world. But something was missing.

Luckily for her, that something was about to make an appearance. She heard the familiar sound of a pop in the hallway beyond the kitchen and smiled, forcing herself not to turn round or look too delighted at who had just returned home.

Lucius Malfoy swept into the kitchen at Malfoy Manor and came up fast behind her, enveloping her in his arms.

"Good day?" he hummed against her neck.

"Better now," she confirmed, while continuing to stir the soup on the hob.

"Stop that." His voice throbbed into her.

"Why?"

"Because I want you."

"Well, you'll have to wait."

"I don't want to wait." He sounded impatient.

"Too bad. It's nearly ready."

He groaned. She could feel his rock-hard erection pressing into her backside from behind. She moved away with a laugh.

"It's your favourite," she informed him with a smirk.

"You're my favourite," he said clinically, clear annoyance in his voice.

She delighted in the power she wielded over him.

"Sit. Eat."

He did so.

While they ate, his hand constantly trying to run up her inner thigh, hers brushing it away, not because she wanted to, but because she loved exerting control over him, he turned to her and spoke, his tones low and delicious, inflaming her clit.

"I have been asked to attend a conference on the future of the exchange rate between Wizarding Galleons and Muggle money."

She looked at him gleefully. "I'm going on that!"

"I know," he drawled with a smirk. "It's to be held in Vienna. We are to stay in an exclusive Muggle hotel. Even I have to admit, Muggles do luxury bloody well. I can fuck you senseless in five-star sumptuousness."

She could only smirk. She neither could nor wanted to dispute it. She gave up trying to prevent his hand from questing up her thigh. They abandoned the soup and went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later they found themselves standing in the lobby of a grand Viennese 18th century hotel. Despite not being married, they were acknowledged as a couple, and the Ministry had booked them into one room together. It was a beautiful, large room, with a view overlooking a square with a fountain in the middle. Hermione went over to the long windows and looked out, sighing deeply to herself. "God, this is good."

"Not as good as this." With a slight grunt he had thrust two fingers up inside her. She continued to stare out of the window as he moved them concertedly within, intent on pleasuring her. His other hand came up and pushed inside her shirt, reaching into her bra and finding the nipple. It quickly rose to attention under his fingertips. He plied and squeezed it, pinching the tight pink nub of flesh hard. She cried out with painful delight.

"What was that?" he drawled into her ear, inserting another finger and twisting the nipple yet harder.

She sucked in hard as the pain shot through her body. By the time it reached her core, it registered only as a gush of pleasure.

"More …_fuck more_ … do it … _do it, Lucius_ …"

Guiding her with his fingers still buried in her, he manoeuvred her over to the bed. The hand at her breast came away and he used it to push her down onto the bed, still keeping much of his hand firmly up inside her soaking pussy. He started to massage it in and out of her, his face furrowed in concentration as he did so, small grunts of lust escaping him with each twist of his hand.

"So wet … _you're always so wet for me_ …"

"Yes … _yes …"_ It was more a groan than anything.

Then the fingers were withdrawn, but she hardly had time to register the loss as immediately it was replaced by his huge, throbbing member. He pushed slowly at first, the head tantalising her, stretching her pussy lips, then pulling out, in, out, causing her ever-louder moans of tormented pleasure. Then just when she had grown accustomed to this regular rhythm he pulled all the way out, grabbed her hips, then drove hard and full into her, stretching her walls suddenly and unexpectedly. She cried out in agonised delight. He was panting heavily above her, gazing down in wonder at the sight of his cock buried to the hilt in her warm depths.

"God! So close ... _so fucking close_ ... don't stop, _Lucius, promise you won't ever stop!"_

"You know I promise. I will promise you anything ... everything. _Fuck, you are too good, witch, too good."_

With that they both came. Hermione cried her pleasure out into the large, opulent room, and it was met with the longest groan of release from the man above her. Her body continued to judder as the waves washed over her, time and again. She had become used to him drawing one orgasm after another out of her; she could hardly tell where one ended and the other began. Her body seemed to feed off their pleasure. The more it got, the more it could take.

As they lay silently entwined afterwards, Hermione vaguely became aware of the purpose of their visit. "Shit! Aren't we supposed to be at some ice-breaker or other?"

"Theoretically," he drawled, clearly not the slightest bit bothered about their attendance or lack of it.

"Oh god! Come on, we'd better go."

She pushed him off her and rose swiftly, washing and dressing quickly. He sighed, but followed her soon afterwards.

When she was ready, he crossed to stand behind her and ran his hands languorously up her smooth arms, bending down to plant a kiss on her neck. "Where would I be without you to keep me on the straight and narrow, hmm?"

"Azkaban." She spoke quite plainly. He froze briefly and looked up at her in the mirror.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence."

She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow to confirm her beliefs. Then she turned and spun over to the door, waiting for him to join her. "Come on."

They went downstairs. Their arrival in the large gilded ballroom caused a palpable hum of excitement and chatter to travel through the assembled gathering. Not only were there important representatives from all the great wizarding governments and financial institutions, there were also some extremely eminent muggle politicians and financiers, including the British Chancellor of the Exchequer. Hermione was introduced.

"Chancellor," began Hermione, "I had not thought this little gathering was important enough for you to be troubling yourself with."

"Oh, I would not have missed it for the world, Miss Granger. You must realise, that besides the Prime Minister, there are very few muggle politicians who know of the existence of ... your kind ... I am one of the lucky few, so even if this convention wasn't suitable for me, there are very few people who could be sent in my place. As it is, however, it is far more exciting for me to be here than you can possibly imagine. I would swap a hundred summits with the top 'normal' financiers from across the globe to be in the presence of such extraordinary and gifted people. It is an honour for me to be here, and to meet people such as yourself. I am told, Miss Granger, that you yourself were instrumental in helping to rid the world of the great evil threatening us all a few years ago."

Hermione blushed at the compliment. "Well, it was my friend Harry really."

"Ah yes, I have heard of Mr Potter too, but it was you and your remarkable intellect, I understand, that saved the day on numerous occasions. If you ever get tired of dealing with magic and mystery, and want to return to a good old humdrum predictable normal world, I can assure you there will be a place for you in many government departments immediately. Not that I can imagine you ever wanting to do that, naturally."

She smiled and blushed again. "Thank you, Chancellor. I am extremely flattered. I will bear it in mind." She turned to Lucius who had come up behind her. "May I introduce my partner, Lucius Malfoy."

The smile on the Chancellor's face faded, but he extended his hand to the tall blond man before him. "Ah, Mr Malfoy, yes. I have heard of you as well." His voice had adopted a cold, cautious edge and he was studying Lucius curiously.

Lucius took his hand and said with sardonic haughtiness, "Indeed? I have not heard of you."

The Chancellor allowed himself a wry chuckle. "You live up to your reputation, Mr Malfoy. Now, if you'll excuse me." He nodded at Lucius, smiled warmly at Hermione, and moved away from them.

Hermione tutted and shot Lucius a glare. "You could have been a bit more forthcoming. He's a very important man. He is in charge of the economy of the United Kingdom, you know."

"A _Muggle_ economy, no more. It is of no consequence to me. My dear, you know it takes a lot to impress me. I am never going to turn into an obsequious sycophant for anyone, let alone for some jumped up muggle politician."

"He's not jumped up! He's got a bloody difficult job and is actually managing things pretty well at a very difficult time. He's popular and successful – not easy. Give the guy some credit!"

"Can we go now?" He was staring beyond her, a look of absent boredom on his face.

"What!? Did you listen to anything I've just said? What on earth is going on in that head of yours?!"

He turned and smirked down at her deliciously, before leaning over and whispering in her ear, "If we leave now, I'll show you."

She tutted again, but could not deny her knickers growing increasingly damp.

Hermione insisted on mingling for some time. She was a confident and natural conversationalist, equally at ease with strangers, muggles and wizards she knew. Despite his words of earlier, Lucius was just as adept at conversing when necessary. She found it strangely irksome that he could switch so easily from haughty disdain to beguiling charm. After an hour or so of hobnobbing with the gathered elite, she caught his eye. He was staring intently at her. She knew the look in his eye. It immediately manifested itself in a gush of moisture between her thighs. The function was due to continue for at least another hour, but Hermione knew they probably would not make it. Still, she lowered her head and tried to ignore him, turning back to the small fat Bulgarian Minister for Magic who was droning on about how the wizarding population of Bulgaria had dwindled in recent years.

When at last she could stand no more, she felt Lucius' hand on her arm and he guided her towards a doorway. They were halted in their progress again by the Chief Goblin of Gringotts who quizzed Lucius about the talk he was due to give the next day. He answered as swiftly as he could and moved Hermione on again, leaving the goblin alone in mid-sentence.

They had nearly escaped but were stopped a third time. This time Lucius was blatantly rude to the person in question (it happened to be a muggle) and they moved on after only a few brief words. His hand was digging into the flesh of her arm almost painfully now as he moved her out of the room. The door led into a corridor, adorned with portraits and gilded mirrors. They moved along it as far as they could, turning two corners, but could still hear the chatter of the assembled group they had just left; there wasn't a shut door between them and the guests. But they could not prevent the inevitable.

Under a portrait of a stern looking Austrian prime minster from years gone by, he pressed her hard against the wall and leaned in to kiss her. She parted her lips instantly and let his tongue explore the inside of her mouth. She groaned into him and was rewarded with increased urgency. She felt one hand moving down to run up her leg and she became aware of the possibility that they may still be discovered. Still, her mind did not allow her to do anything to stop him.

His hand had parted her thighs slightly and was languidly exploring up towards her dripping centre. She felt a long agile finger finding the middle of her folds and sweeping idly up to the tight bud of expectant flesh at the top. Her clit was so conditioned to his ministrations that she knew he could cajole it into ripeness with the merest hint of reward. She almost resented him for it.

After a groan of pleasure, she bit her lip hard and moaned out to him, "Stop it."

"Why?" His low drawl spread the one syllable out to delicious inquiring lengths.

"Because ..." She knew she hardly meant it. The noise of the people so close to them was fading into the back of her consciousness.

"Because what?" He was teasingly insistent.

"Because ... because ..." She didn't know why she was persisting. Two fingers were now deep inside her and were rubbing that exquisitely sensitive spot inside. She pushed down onto them, grabbing his wrist and forcing them further into her, contradicting her words.

His brows furrowed slightly in concentration as he angled his hand to push ever deeper into her womanhood. She gasped out in astonishment as another finger joined the two already there. His thumb was strumming at her swollen clit. He was playing her like an instrument.

"Because ..." she breathed out deliriously again.

"Because of the wonderful things he does?" he inquired with a mischievous drawl.

She forced her eyes open to look at him. She could not believe he had just said that, but the pleasure coursing from his hand through her body allowed her no coherent thoughts on the matter.

"Who?" she gasped as his hand pulsed inside her.

"The wonderful wizard of course ..." He allowed himself his own moan of rapture as he felt her pussy clamping down hard on his fingers.

She bit her lip hard with ecstasy and amazement at his witty use of such a Muggle icon of culture.

"I know lots of wonderful wizards." She only just managed to force the words out, the fingers in her were opening and shutting like a flower and his thumb on her clit was circling languidly but perfectly. Her insides were so tensely poised that she tried to grip onto the wall itself for support, only for her fingers to scratch uselessly along it.

"Oh ... but only one ... truly wonderful one ..."

"Oh really ...?" She was just able to taunt his arrogance.

"Only one who can make you come time and time again ... _like this_." With that he stroked his fingers hard along her g-spot while his thumb pressed and rubbed on her agonised clit. She froze, her eyes widening in amazement, her mouth fell open and her hand threw itself up to grip his shoulder. Untold pleasure surged through her from her replete core, radiating out through her upright body, then coursing back again. Just when she thought it had stopped he moved his fingers again and brought another surge. She could not remember an orgasm going on for so long. She was grateful for his hand inside her as she would have collapsed otherwise. Her features twisted in agonised ecstasy and she forgot to breathe. Her fingers dug hard into his shoulder.

She forced her eyes to look at him, and saw him smile as he felt her pulsing hard around his fingers, almost sucking them in further to her.

She threw her hand up high on the wall behind her in delirium. She could not form a coherent thought. "Fuck! Oh my god! Fucking ... oh god, Lucius!"

He was merely smirking languorously down at her but then raised an eyebrow and with a furrow of concentration, gently but decisively pulled his fingers out of her. She groaned as the sudden emptiness consumed her insides.

He brought his other hand up to stroke her forehead, looking carefully into her face in the process. Then his hand suddenly tightened on her brow and gripped her hair slightly painfully. He tilted her head back, still looking at her intently. His other hand, wet with her juices, came up to her mouth. He spoke slow and deep, almost malevolently.

"Taste your pleasure. I want you to taste what I have done to you."

Her eyes sparked and her belly throbbed again, but she did not open her mouth. Never had she done such a thing. He brought a moist finger up and ran it lightly and slowly over her lower lip. She felt it being coated with her own essence. Still she refused to open.

"Do it." His voice was harsh and demanding. "Open your mouth."

She could smell herself on his fingers. It was interesting, but not repellent as she had feared. His eyes were boring into her. She would not nor could not refuse him. Slowly, she allowed her bottom lip to drop slightly. He ran his finger once again along it, a little further in this time. His eyes flitted to her mouth.

"Tongue."

She flinched a little. He raised a warning eyebrow. She pushed her tongue out. It made contact with his finger. She did not withdraw it, and forced it to linger there. She heard a slight hiss out from him.

"Good girl." He spoke almost reverently this time. A slight pause. "More." Insistent again.

This time she obliged with little hesitation. She opened her mouth wider and moved her head forward to encircle two of his fingers within her lips. Then looking deep into his eyes once again, she closed her lips around them and sucked, swirling her tongue around them in the process. His eyes were now at her closed mouth as it cleaned her own pleasure off his fingers. He pushed the third finger which had been inside her into her mouth, and could not suppress a gasp of delight and wonder escape him as she suddenly and fervently applied herself to the task.

"There. Taste it. Taste what I have done to you, witch." His words now were hushed, but still ardent.

It was curious, and Hermione derived no pleasure from it in itself, but the knowledge of the deep satisfaction she was giving him by doing it, and her delicious acquiescence to his demand, meant that she would stay sucking herself off his fingers for as long as he wanted.

At long last, he slowly pulled his fingers out of her mouth and then bent to plunder her mouth with his, recapturing some of the moistness he had just given to her, still able to taste her saltiness on his tongue.

When they parted no less than minutes later, she stood back and adjusted her clothing.

"I didn't know you knew about the _Wizard of Oz_." She eyed him teasingly.

"It was one of the few Muggle films I allowed Draco to watch as a child, albeit only once. With a title like that I thought possibly I could tolerate it."

"I would have thought you would have been disappointed. The wizard in question is a fraud."

"Ah yes, indeed, hence Draco only watched it once ... hmm ... in good Muggle tradition, the story turns out to be, predictably in these cases, about friendship and belonging."

"At least you realised that."

"Do not sound so surprised, my dear. After all, I know full well where I belong."

She looked curiously at him. He was smirking a little down at her.

"And where is that?"

He paused before speaking low and deliberately provocatively.

"In your cunt."

She looked at him, trying to show little emotion. His words surprised and inflamed her equally. They both used that word so rarely that it was a shock to suddenly hear it from him. He continued to eye her carefully, a slight arrogant smile on his face, judging her reaction. She knew he had done it to fire her blood, stir her either to anger or lust. She tried not to indulge him either way, but found it hard not to. She knew which emotion was winning out.

She said nothing, but slowly reached behind her and undid the zip on her skirt, sliding it swiftly down her legs. She no longer cared about the small chance of being discovered. She did not break eye-contact with him for one moment. She kicked off her shoes and rolled her stockings and underwear slowly down and off. Then, still looking as calmly as she could at him, she lay down before him on the deep red carpet, spreading her legs wide. Her right hand sought down and she delicately but deliberately parted her dripping sex for him, stroking along her own folds a little. Then, with a calm and measured voice, she simply said, "Come home then."

It took only an instant for him to release himself from the confines of his clothing and plunge powerfully into her to the hilt. She gasped with the suddenness of it, but her surprise turned immediately to enthralment and she brought her legs up around his hips, as he started to power into her forcefully. She met him stroke for stroke, a grunt of need torn from her with each thrust.

Suddenly he reached his hands up and grabbed her face in them, turning her head to look hard into her eyes.

"Yes," he groaned out low to her. "This is it. _This is it_." She clamped down on him. His face twisted in pleasure. "Do that again. _Do it again_." He was insistent. She did so. He groaned in delirium, not slackening his relentless pace. "You are made for me, witch. Know that. I can dwell nowhere else. Nowhere. If it were possible, I would be inside you forever."

Hermione did not speak, she could not. His deep thrusts were bringing her ever closer to ecstasy, and her clit was being rubbed as he stroked in and out. But it was his words which had brought her to the brink of pleasure. Looking deep into his brilliant grey eyes, so aflame above her, she opened her mouth to gasp in air and let the tide wash over her. He felt her pulsing around him and cried out with completion. She felt the swell and spasm within her, and pushed down onto him to draw his seed as far up her as she could. Her own pleasure continued to surge through her limbs and she gasped out in rapture.

They lay panting for some time. Only then did they become aware of the hard floor beneath them and the ache in their limbs due to it. Reluctantly, Lucius pulled out of her and helped her to her feet. He smiled down at her, tenderly now, all discernible haughtiness gone. "Do you want to go back?"

"No." She giggled at little as she adjusted her clothing. "Shit. We could have been discovered. Just think if the Chancellor of the Exchequer had come round the corner five minutes ago!"

"I'm sure it would have given him a bigger thrill than he has had for quite some time." He smirked again, then led her swiftly back through the now emptying room and up to their room.

They tried to sleep as much as possible, but their desire was heightened in the lush surroundings of the hotel and they could not stop turning to each other at least twice in the night and drawing out their mutual pleasure again.

They were both to speak the next day, Hermione to the conference as a whole, and Lucius as part of a symposium consisting of a select committee of muggle and wizarding financiers. Hermione was luckily part of the committee.

Hermione's speech, which she gave in the ballroom they had been in yesterday, was extremely well-received and she flushed with pride as she finished to a standing ovation. She returned to her seat next to Lucius and looked up at him to gauge his reaction. He was beaming down at her, she had rarely seen such a natural smile on his face. It filled her with a warmer glow than she could ever recall. He leaned down to her. "Well done. They love you ... and so do I." She could not stop herself reaching up to plant a quick kiss on his mouth.

After lunch, they moved into a smaller room. It was still large enough to house a substantial table, which the assembled wizards and muggle financiers and diplomats sat around. It was carved exquisitely from oak and Hermione reckoned it to be at least 250 years old. The chairs were an ornate rococo design, and were complemented by the long windows, tapestries and paintings which adorned the walls. Hermione managed to sit next to Lucius, and it eventually became his turn to speak. He rose from his chair and began to address the impenetrable group of assembled bankers. He was speaking about the need for more private patronage to prop up support from banks to wizarding institutions. In recent years several eminent magical companies had folded due to financial mis-management. This in turn had affected the Galleon's strength against muggle money.

The twist in her belly was undeniably apparent, and as she listened to her lover pressing his forthright opinion on the assembled wizards she felt it grow stronger and stronger. Lucius commanded his audience like no-one she had ever come across before, and not only did she feel immense pride that he was hers; she knew the sound of his low authoritative voice was turning her on more than ever. She rubbed her legs together to ease the tingle which was starting between them, and felt her inner thighs damp with the moisture already pooling there.

At length he finished, and after decisive and appreciative applause around the table, he sat down next to her. His presence burned beside her immediately and his aroma wafted into her senses, causing another jolt to her core. She knew she could not wait long, and hardly cared where she was. He turned to her upon sitting, a slightly arrogant, self-satisfied smile on his face. He deserved his little indulgence, and his haughty expression did nothing to dampen her desire. They were sitting close together and far enough under the table for her to do what she did next without detection.

Hermione placed her hand on his knee, but almost immediately slid it smoothly but determinedly up to the juncture of his legs. She brought it to rest at his groin, and immediately felt a stirring beneath her. She cupped lightly at first, then squeezed a little through the material. Lucius was still being questioned on a point he had made, and despite his cock being coaxed into arousal by the woman sitting beside him, he answered with focus and fluidity, giving nothing away. Hermione redoubled her efforts, and soon felt him straining hard within the confines of his trousers. Her nimble fingers swiftly undid the many buttons of his trousers, and she reached in and released him. To her ears only, a faint hiss could be heard next to her.

She squeezed the rock hard shaft in her palm, then ran her finger lightly over the tip and was rewarded by several drops of viscose pre-cum oozing out onto the head. She quickly gathered it onto her fingers and used it to lubricate as she glided her hand tightly up and down the shaft. Intermittently her hand came up to rub over the head, taking the now relentless leaking of his juices with it, before coming down to milk the core of his cock for all she was worth.

During this, Lucius was still being asked varied questions, and despite untold pleasure coursing through his body, he was able to respond with cool assurance. At one point, during a particularly complicated response, she had stopped briefly, but was quickly put back on course when his hand came down to grip hers tight, moving it back along him urgently.

Hermione stared down the table, not meeting his eyes, and rubbed hard round the head one more time. She quietly mumbled a summoning spell and a handkerchief appeared in her other hand, which she held ready. With a final sweep up and down his iron shaft and a hard rub over the head, she felt him tense and shoot out. She had brought the handkerchief over to catch it all just in time. She heard him breathing heavily through his nose, and noticed a tinge of colour on the normally pale cheekbones, but apart from that, he betrayed nothing to the assembled company.

Ensuring he was clean, she neatly tucked him back in his trousers and did the buttons up again. Then she turned to the stern witch opposite her and flashed her a brilliant smile.

The committee continued to discuss various matters for another hour at least. Hermione and Lucius were both able to make significant contributions to the proceedings and were thanked for their efforts.

Throughout the meeting, however, Hermione's lust had been mounting. She had helped him keep his at bay, but it had done nothing to dampen her desire, which now twisted and turned its need in her belly, causing her breathing to come fast and urgent. At one point Lucius had turned to her and she had met his gaze. He could clearly see the light sparking in her eyes and the flush on her cheeks and lips. He had turned away, a faint smile playing on his lips. She knew his hand could have sought up her thigh, but it did not and the tight ball of fibres in her depths clenched ever harder. He knew exactly what effect he was having on her.

The meeting at last came to an end and the chamber emptied. Lucius and Hermione lingered until they were alone. No-one seemed to notice that they remained behind.

He locked and silenced the room, then stood before her. They both stripped off their outer robes quickly so that they were unencumbered with excess material, but did not have the patience to remove any more clothes. Lucius sat in the chair again and Hermione, naked from the waist down, straddled him immediately, moaning out. "Fuck! Fuck me now. I need your cock as deep inside me as it has ever been. Fuck, hurry, now." She had already positioned herself and plunged down. She was moving quickly, her head falling back. But suddenly he pulled her off him. Her eyes darted open in disappointment and confusion, but his strong arms merely spun her around. "Turn around." His voice was low and insistent. She did so. He gripped her hips and lowered her down onto him again, with her back facing him, so that she was sitting on his lap.

She sank deep onto his cock, feeling it rising up inside her, stretching her as it went. It rubbed perfectly over her g-spot as it went and she gasped in with the feeling of completeness this position brought.

"Yes," he hissed into her ear. "That's it. That's it, witch. Do you feel that? Do you? So tight ... so fucking tight."

She could only groan as she rose and fell as languorously as she could on him. His hands came up and grabbed the material of her top, ripping it apart, then quickly undid her bra clasp and tossed the bra to the ground. One hand came up to her breast, plying the flesh, teasing the nipple into an exquisite point of sensation. The feelings coursing through Hermione were untold. Never had she felt so connected to his long, solid cock, feeling every inch filling and stroking her. Then more. His other hand came down and long fingers agilely found her throbbing clit.

She jerked on top of him. From her stuffed pussy, her agonised nipple, and now the ripe bud of flesh at his fingertips she could barely stand it. She thought she would explode from pleasure, and seriously wondered if she would pass out.

"No more ... no more ..." she heard herself moaning into the room, her words echoing around the high walls.

He merely swelled within her and rubbed her clit harder.

"Oh no, witch ... there is always more. You will take me ... you will take all of me ... you will take all I have to give you ... _I will fuck you into eternity_."

With that she knew she was defined only as being joined to him. She cared not as long as she could exist solely as a medium for their mutual pleasure. With the sound of his words still throbbing through her being, her body became molten. His voice joined his hands and cock in bringing her to such untold ecstasy that she lost all awareness of her surroundings. All she knew was this man inside and around her. As the pleasure tore through her she thought she had come apart, disintegrated around him. For him she would.

A flash of light blazed behind her eyelids and every muscle and fibre spasmed with uncontrolled rapture. She was not even aware of him experiencing something similar as he felt her pulsing hot and tight around him. Lucius exploded within her, his grip on her hips drawing blood in his need to steady himself. He had felt his essence bursting out of him over and over. She had cried out, a gasping wrenching wail which to anyone listening would have sounded like agony, but which he knew to be the sound of love. He joined it with a cry of his own, a deep rasping groan of wonder and fulfilment.

For an age afterwards they could not move. She remained sitting on him, her back to him, rocking slightly as she eventually (and it took a while) felt him soften within her. When at last she stood, she found her legs could hardly support her and she started to collapse. He immediately came to her aid and laughing a little, she fell into his arms. He used a spell to tidy their clothes and apparated them to their bedroom where they immediately fell into bed. They simply gazed at each other for a while. At one point Hermione opened her mouth to speak but he raised a finger to her lips to silence her. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep, contented sleep.

Although the conference continued in the morning, they were not required to attend and enjoyed a wonderful few hours exploring Vienna, having tea and cream cakes in a typical Austrian cafe and walking through the streets, soaking up the atmosphere. They were even able to attend a special lunchtime concert given by the Vienna Philharmonic to celebrate the 200th anniversary of the birth of a famous composer. It was apparently sold out, but Lucius was somehow able to convince the ticket seller that they could be fitted in to one of the best boxes in the hall.

As they sat listening to one of the world's greatest orchestras, Hermione whispered across at him, "How did you manage to get these seats?"

He smiled back at her. "Magic," he said and his eyes twinkled. She grinned broadly, delighting in his charming arrogance. It was a line she had heard him use once before; at a time she often thought back to. She reached over and clasped his hand, letting the music wash over her. It was good to be away from England for a time, but she knew she would be equally happy to return home.

As long as she could be with him, she did not mind where she was.

Lucius Malfoy looked across at Hermione, her eyes fixed ahead, dancing in time with the music. Although she was not aware of it, he was thinking exactly the same thing.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. What a wonderful wizard indeed ... for a variety of reasons! ;)**

**As ever, I really appreciate your comments and thoughts. LL x**


End file.
